The present invention relates to a tape recorder and, more particularly, to a tape recorder having an automatic reverse function.
A known mechanism for recording and playing back signals on and from a magnetic tape in the forward and reverse directions is called an automatic reverse mechanism. The user need not change the side of the tape and the current operation mode when the tape reaches its terminal end in the forward record or play mode. Recording or playback is automatically performed also in the reverse direction. Therefore, if the user wishes to record or play back the tape over a long period of time, he can conveniently use the automatic reverse mechanism.
In the automatic reverse mechanism of this type, a record/play head must come in contact with a corresponding track of the tape at a predetermined azimuth in the forward or reverse tape transport direction to obtain optimal results. For this purpose, the record/play head must be rotated properly in accordance with the forward and reverse operation modes. In general, the head is rotated substantially perpendicularly to the longitudinal direction of the tape by a switching means for a head. Therefore, a sufficiently large space must be provided to allow rotation of the head in the tape recorder mechanisms and the tape recorder becomes large in size.
In order to solve the above problem, conventionally, the head is rotated, while its surface in contact with the tape (to be referred to as a tape contact surface hereinafter) faces the tape. Thus, an excessive space is eliminated. However, the head rotating means of this type must be further improved. It is strongly desired that various improvements in structure, assembly, and loss characteristic in recording and playback signals of the tape be made in accordance with user's needs.